<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seungwoo likes the new Manager by seungsiksbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717965">Seungwoo likes the new Manager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch'>seungsiksbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Football | Soccer, M/M, Manager/Player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungsik joins the soccer team and the team's captain, Seungwoo, is giving him a hard time.<br/>But actually he is doing that to hide the fact that he has the biggest crush on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VICFEST®—round two!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer had only started when everything went downhill for The New World football team and their manager suddenly got fired from his job because apparently he was caught breaking one of the very important rules. <br/>If Seungwoo had to be honest, he spotted way too many red flags from the manager anyways. He was always asking for money one way or another and it wasn't a big surprise he was caught stealing from the player's lockers.</p><p>The members of the team were in chaos, despite being grown adults in their early 20's, all of them were like little kids and desperately needed help.</p><p>New World is a domestic football team, they are one of the top ones in the whole of South Korea and are widely loved and looked up to, so when people found out about their manager, there were lots of CVs slipping in and loads of peopl interviewed.<br/>But none of them were approved by all of the team members. <br/>Since it was the team manager, it had to be approved by all boys. </p><p>There were a few times Byungchan and Subin had agreed over a manager but then Seungwoo was the one having trouble with each and every single one of them. </p><p>So when Seungwoo was the first to say yes to Seungsik, everyone else had to agree because he was the one in lead anyway, and also because Seungwoo's opinion was the only thing taking them so long to choose a manager. </p><p> </p><p>Fast forward to present time, its still summer and Seungwoo wipes away the sweat cornering at his hairline with a tissue as he rejects another interview for the manager as if he was the producer of a movie or something. <br/>"Seungwoo, you need to choose someone. Our matches are going to start soon!" Byungchan nags at his captain who only nods in response, not really listening to whatever Byungchan suggested. </p><p> </p><p>A knock is heard and for the 4th time that day, their management's director called out, "Come in!" <br/>A very young guy walks in, definitely around Seungwoo's age, he is clad in a white dress shirt and black blazers with black pants so neatly pressed that there wasn't a single crinkle in sight. <br/>He looks composed, dark black hair styled in an undercut and he makes himself comfortable on the seat opposite of the director's while Seungwoo, Sejun and Byungchan sat on the sides.</p><p>"What's your name?" Director Kim asked,<br/>"Kang Seung Sik." </p><p>Before he can say anything else, Seungwoo goes "I accept this one." <br/>Seungsik doesn't spare him a glance, he keeps looking at the director and Sejun and Byungchan look at Seungwoo wide-eyed. <br/>"Seungwoo, let me take the interview properly please." The director turns back to Seungsik, "Why are you applying for this job, Kang?" <br/>Seungwoo is just intruiged, how such a young guy was already working as a manager and he seemed so much more composed and professional. </p><p>"I want to have more experience as a manager and confirm if this is the field I want to choose for myself." </p><p>"Nice. How old is he, director?" Seungwoo interjects again, and Seungsik is used to having annoying assistants around while giving his interview so he just sits there, legs crossed neatly and a file on his thighs. <br/>"How old are you, Kang?"<br/>"I'm 21." </p><p>"Your answers are quite simple, Kang. I like that simplicity. But are you sure you can handle 13 boys and some of them are even older than you." <br/>Director Han looks at Seungwoo for confirmatiom but Seungwoo is staring at Seungsik non-stop.</p><p>"Thank you, I'm glad you like my simplicity. And as for being sure, I'm positive I can handle them well." </p><p>Seungwoo stands up at that, Byungchan and Sejun following him as the elder cracked his neck, "He can start from tomorrow." He tells, and at times like this it felt like Seungwoo was in control of everything instead of the Director. </p><p> </p><p>"Right. Kang, you can start from tomorrow onwards. They have a separate driver, so you just have to take care of their football practices and health. And I'll explain the rest to you through time." <br/>Seungsik nods, "Thank you very much. I'll take my leave now then." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun shone heavily down on the boys as they entered their practice field, to find Seungsik already there, setting up the drinks cooler. <br/>Hanse nudges Seungwoo with his elbow teasingly, "Look, Captain. Your crush!" Seungwoo glares at him, "Keep your voice down." <br/>Seungsik is wearing a grey dress shirt and pants, a card hung around his neck for his info and he walked up to them, counting and he asks firstly, "Where's the rest?" <br/>Hanse has the biggest grin on his face when he answers, "Sleeping. They usually come in late." <br/>"Alright. How about you boys introduce yourselves to me?" Seungsik smiles and oh did Seungwoo feel that. He freezes for a second and then Chan is introducing himself, dimples on full display, "I'm Heo Chan. Call me Chan. And I defend." <br/>Seungsik nods at that, taking notes on the A4 notepad he had propped on his arm. </p><p>"I'm Do Hanse. You can call me Hanse or Sese and I do the goal-keeping."<br/>"Right." Seungsik takes in every member one by one, putting names to the familiar faces in his head. He stops his eyes lastly at Seungwoo who looks up and down Seungsik's frame shamelessly, already annoying the heck out of him.<br/>'What a pervert.' Seungsik couldn't help but think, who the hell checks out their manager on the first proper meeting?<br/>Seungwoo doesn't, but in this situation, he does.</p><p>"And you are?" Seungsik asked, the small smile on his face disappearing. <br/>"Han Seungwoo. I'm the captain. You can call me either Han Seungwoo or Captain. Nothing else." <br/>Seungsik bites the corner of his lips, and raises his eyebrows in agreement, he really needs to hold back his anger because surely this boy is going to test Seungsik's patience more along the way.</p><p>"Okay. We are all done here. Let's get to practice." Seungsik guides them and he sits down on the side-bench. The field stretched out in a long plain green ground with 2 large goal nets on each side, and Seungsik focused on the boys splitting up in 2 teams of 5's and play against each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, everyone! Have a drink break!" Seungsik called out after 30 minutes and Sejun moves his eyebrows playfully at Seungwoo, as if he was telling him to make a move.<br/>Seungsik sits near the cooler, and opens it, fresh cold smoke leaving the box and Chan flops near the cooler, "Oof!~ so nice." He coos, letting the air hit his face and Seungwoo says from behind, "Give me the lemon one." <br/>Seungsik thinks someone else would hand it to the captain but they didn't, Seungwoo was pointing sharp eyes at everyone for that.</p><p>And with the amount of time they've spent together, all the teammates knew already what Seungwoo meant,<br/>'Don't meddle.'<br/>He has given that look so many times, when the ball would be dribbling along the tip of his toes and instead of passing it to someone, he knows he will handle it.<br/>That one look is enough to tell everyone to back off.</p><p>"Manager, give me the lemon one." He said more sternly and Seungsik took out the said drink, and hands it to Seungwoo without looking at him. Seungsik remembers to close the box behind him and he gets up, "Hanse, do you need a break?" He asks in a monotone voice that was still somehow soft,<br/>And Hanse whips out his thumb with a smile, "I'm good for now!"<br/>"Byungchan?" He had to make sure the 'weaker' ones were okay and Byungchan replies, "I can go on for now."</p><p>"What about me, manager?" Seungwoo asks, and Seungsik turns to him, tilting his head in confusion, "You? You're well-built. But do you feel anything wrong?" <br/>And Seungwoo cant help but notice how Seungsik became more stern when he talked to him,<br/>"I'm not. Didn't the director tell you about my illness?" <br/>Seungsik's eyebrows furrow and he picks up his notepad, walking closer to Seungwoo, "He didn't. Let me know about it so I can look over that as well."</p><p>Seungwoo crosses his arms over his chest, skin looking paler under the sunlight, "It's a very serious illness, just make sure to ask me after every break if I'm okay from now on."<br/>"Captain I'd prefer if I could know about the illness." <br/>"You'll know." He said, taking everyone away with himself back to the match.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Seungsik had already texted the Director about it and he simply replied the truth,</p><p>"Seungwoo? He doesn't have any illness or issues with his health. He's the fittest, actually." </p><p> </p><p>The match ends up with Seungwoo's team losing and Seungsik confronts him right away in the washrooms where the members were changing and taking baths, "Captain?"<br/>"Yes?" Seungwoo said, taking off his shirt and wiping his sweat off with the inside-out black tee, and Seungsik averts his gaze away from him to respect his privacy,<br/>But Seungwoo WANTED him to look at his abs.</p><p>"Why did you lie to me about you having an illness?" </p><p>The members were busy with themselves and Seungwoo smirks, "For fun, ofcourse. You're easy to fool." <br/>"Please refrain from saying unnecessary stuff. I'm your manager, not your friend." </p><p>Seungwoo is taken slightly back with that and he nods, understandably.</p><p>But truly, he didnt give a shit because he'll do it again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungsik was seated on the benches once again, wearing a black dress shirt and grey pants. The practice match will be starting soon and the coach of their team was giving the boys their instructions.</p><p>The game is against a neighbouring University team that's said to be tough competition for some but it was easy to see they weren't that big of a competition for The New World boys. Their movements were still lacking and their goalkeeper seemed intimidated, too. <br/>And annoyingly, New World teammates were just playing around, laughing and joking. </p><p>Seungsik was aiming to become a manager at an entertainment and manage big celebrities but for that he needed experience and this was the best chance,<br/>He didn't know how he exactly got chosen but it seemed like Seungwoo played a great part in that with his dominating personality.</p><p> </p><p>"Byungchan, Pass!" Seungwoo said and as soon as he got the ball he kicked it to Seungsik (on purpose, defiinitely because Seungsik was nowhere near for it to be an accident) <br/>And he aimed it so it flew past Seungsik, making the boy flinch and raise his shoulders in alarm. The referee blew the whistle, "Captain!" Seungsik hissed through gritted teeth, and even though most of the players tried to hold back their laughs, the rest of them laughed out loud, including players from the opposing team.</p><p>Seungsik ignores that, his blood boiling at Seungwoo and Han Seungwoo only. He glares daggers into Seungwoo's head while the taller goes back to playing. </p><p>Seungsik is not a toy. He is a manager. The rest of the boys are naughty, but they play among themselves. <br/>The captain is just annoying with those jokes involving Seungsik.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain, Can I have a talk with you?" Seungsik asked, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose with a sigh. And Seungwoo nods, buttoning up the white dress shirt. He just got done with his shower and his hair were still slightly wet, he really let no chance go to look cooler in front of Seungsik but the manager didn't even glance at him properly. <br/>"Go ahead." Seungwoo said. <br/>"Can you please stop being immature and not involve me in your jokes anymore?" <br/>Seungwoo's attention is on Seungsik now and he takes a step to Seungsik, resulting in a step back by Seungsik.</p><p>Everyone had left already and Seungsik knew this was a good time to talk to Seungwoo about how annoyed he was. He decided it was also a good idea to start calmly, and not be angry right away at the Captain but with the way Seungwoo cornered him against the lockers made him so mad.<br/>He could punch Seungwoo right now.<br/>Literally.</p><p>"Why not? You're so dumb and its SO fun to see your expressions." </p><p>Seungsik places his palm flatly against Seungwoo's chest, sharp eyes looking up at him, "I'd rather you do not take me for an idiot, Captain. I won't be so gentle next time."</p><p>Seungwoo smirked, shadowing over Seungsik and his face makes Seungsik's urge to punch him rise even more,<br/>"I wanna see you be rough then." </p><p>Seungsik can't associate himself with this man anymore and he just moves to the side and walks past Seungwoo with an 'Excuse me' and leaves the locker room. </p><p> </p><p>Why does Seungwoo have to make it so hard for him?</p><p> </p><p>But in reality, Seungwoo is the one having a hard time because he just wanted the younger to pay attention to him but he's just getting on his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Another practice match went by and Seungsik yet again sitting in his usual spot except this time there is an umbrella perched up beside him to protect him from the sunlight and Subin flashed a grin at him brightly, "Its so you don't get a sunburn."<br/>"Thank you, Subin!"</p><p>Seungsik had come to adore everyone in these 2 weeks, especially Subin and Hanse. But then Seungwoo just made him so mad, and made every string loose in his brain, from when he would whisper something to the members and then laugh while pointing at Seungsik,<br/>To when he would make Seungsik do his little tasks like 'hand me the towel' or 'wipe my sweat, my arms hurt'</p><p> </p><p>It was almost time for the qualifying matches to start and the boys were practising as hard ever already. Starting from the morning to night and Seungsik stayed until the end, wrapping everything up and giving them their meals to eat. <br/>Everyone had become attached to Seungsik in this sense and even called him 'Hyung' sometimes instead of Manager.<br/>The only problem was Seungwoo.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, he walked inside the field later than the rest after their lunch break. And fhe first thing he does is bump into Seungsik while the younger is busy talking to Chan and Sejun about their kit designs for the matches.<br/>Seungsik stumbles forward and turns around to see Seungwoo saying "Sorry" with 0 effort and apology in his voice.<br/>Seungsik clicks his tongue and by now, its official that Seungsik is absolutely done with Seungwoo.</p><p>He had thought to talk about this to the director but when Seungwoo said he WANTED Seungsik to be rough and messy, he realized just how stupid of a motive Seungwoo had and decided against that decision. </p><p>"Is your captain always such an asshole to the manager?" Seungsik asks in a low voice, a giggle escaping at the end of his question and both boys shrug their shoulders in unison, "He doesn't like people talking about him so we can't tell you."<br/>Seungsik rolled his eyes dramatically, "So dominating, geez."<br/>"Yes, I'm a dominating person, Manager. Deal with it." Seungwoo says out loud, turning around to wink at Seungsik and there is decent amount of space between them,</p><p>It surprises Seungsik that he heard that, so he just scrunches his nose in annoyance and replied, "I judged that from the interview." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Manager Its getting kinda cloudy!" Sejun called out from the middle of the field, and Seungsik looks up to scan the sky, and he agrees that it is a little cloudy. He checks the weather forecast on his phone and there wasn't any chances of rainfall on there,<br/>Seungsik gets up and walks to the boys, the 13 of them huddling around him,<br/>"Well, the weather forecast doesn't say anything so lets continue for now." </p><p>"Alright." </p><p> </p><p>Wrong decisions flow in Seungsik's way, and 90% of the time he doesn't even know he's making them. And that is a shade on him not liking Seungwoo AND the rainfall, both. </p><p>The sun is about to set now and Seungsik calls everyone over for their evening lunch he just bought from the nearby convenience store, a proper dinner was too hard to manage and feed at these times since everyone would usually say they aren't hungry and they need to go back to practice.<br/>They flop down on the benches and the floor as Seungsik hands everyone their boxes and its should NOT make Seungwoo so happy inside when Seungsik's fingertips touch his own while Seungsik is simply busy handing the boxes.</p><p>"Manager I think I just felt a droplet on me." Hanse says and Seungsik's eyes widen, "Really? Finish up your lunch quick and let's patch up for now."<br/>"But we need to practice more." Seungwoo starts, and Seungsik shakes his head, "No, Captain. Not when there is rainfall."<br/>"It could just be a little drizzle, we cant risk our semi-finals for that."<br/>"Or it could be a heavy downpour. I cant risk your HEALTHS and then look for substitutes everywhere." <br/>"That wont be necessary if it doesn't even rain," </p><p>Seungsik grows quiet, he decided to let it go for now, but Seungwoo doesn't stop there,<br/>"How selfish of you to worry about your own job at a time like this rather than our win."<br/>Seungsik freezes, but he quickly erases the look and shock from his face as he walks away, and he hears the team members hitting, scolding Seungwoo in Distant whisper of, "That was too much!" <br/>"Captain!"</p><p> </p><p>And once Seungsik is out of sight and into the washrooms, he just needs to wash his face and leave back out with a smile and pump everyone up.<br/>Subin then tells Seungwoo if he has noticed,<br/>"Noticed what?"<br/>"Manager doesn't even eat, he only buys enough for us. He comes earlier than us and goes later than us, worries for our healths and does so much for us and our victory. How could you call him selfish?"</p><p>Sejun nods, "That was so mean of you." </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo is about to say something about how he regrets it when the rain comes down in full force and everyone gets up, leaving the plastic boxes on the ground and rushing to their vehicles.<br/>"Subin, Sejun, Byungchan! Come in my car!" Seungwoo said, and the 3 follow Seungwoo to his car, the rest get into Chan's car and take cabs for themselves. </p><p>Seungwoo usually doesn't drive fast but right now he was,<br/>And Seungsik comes out of the washrooms, worried that it had started raining quite heavily, just to find the place empty and only the litter around. <br/>Seungsik chuckled to himself, grabbing the umbrella he kept for the sun and he held it in one hand while he cleaned up the place and picked up his belongings.</p><p>He shouldn't feel so good winning to a child like Seungwoo but he did. </p><p>And he walks to the corner of the street, waiting for a cab but there was none. 'Maybe Its raining harder than I think' <br/>The wind blows harshly and he gives up the umbrella in his hand accidentally, he tries to catch it but it was already flying away with the rain and he sees the water level rise and collect at his feet.<br/>Now, that scared Seungsik and he pushed back the wet hair from his face, there wasn't a single car in sight and now he was drenched in the rain too.</p><p>His mind is just scared and he doesn't know what to think exactly in that place, except he kind of wanted to blame all the boys for leaving him behind, especially the older ones. </p><p>He shivers, 'Its getting too cold....' always been sensitive to cold. And the rain hit into larger droplets against his body.<br/>A sudden splashing grabs his attention and he raises his arm above his head to get the driver's attention in the black Toyota coming towards his way but it seems like he didn't need to anyways because the car was stopping right at him and the passenger door was opened, too.</p><p>He peeped at the driver, "Captain?!"<br/>"Just get inside." Seungwoo said, and Seungsik looks at the coffee-colored seat, contemplating.<br/>"Sorry if your car gets wet." <br/>He closes the door behind him after sitting on the seat, making himself as small as he can, the cold hitting him hard and Seungwoo notices that, quickly switching the car to heater. </p><p>Seungsik sees that and feels the warmth spreading over his body. Seungwoo parks the car outside a wide alleyway and Seungsik's teeth clatter in the quiet noise of the car.<br/>"Wh-Why are we s-stop-ping?" Seungsik asks with a tremble prominent in his voice. <br/>Seungwoo reaches into the back-seat, "Subin, hand me that jacket."<br/>"S-Subin?!" Seungsik turns his head to see Subin quietly sitting in the back seat and the youngest hands the black jacket lying around at the back of the car. </p><p>And instead of handing it to Seungsik next, Seungwoo goes ahead and drapes the large jacket over Seungsik's head, making the younger tighten it around himself and melt into the warmth. <br/>"Thank you, Capt-"<br/>"Seungwoo." </p><p>"Right. Thank you, Han Seungwoo." </p><p>"Just Seungwoo is alright too." </p><p>Seungsik hummed in response, and Subin asks, "Why did we stop, Hyung?"<br/>"The road ahead is blocked, Chan just messaged me that he's stuck too and there's too much rain. We just have to wait here." </p><p>Seungsik's clattering seems to quieten and he lays back against the seat, eyes feeling drowsy from warmth,<br/>"I'm sorry." Seungwoo says suddenly. </p><p>Seungsik thinks he's talking to Subin, and he doesn't want to disturb both their conversation,  but then Seungwoo says again,<br/>"I said I'm sorry, Manager." <br/>Seungsik flips his head to Seungwoo, "Me? I-It's okay."<br/>"Maybe if I had listened to you, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."<br/>"Its okay, you can't stop whats bound to happen." </p><p>"I....I also shouldn't have called you selfish." </p><p>"That's okay, too." </p><p>"I must have hurt you, Manag-"</p><p>"Seungsik. We're out of the field."</p><p>"Right...Seungsik." Seungwoo purses his lips tightly to hide his smile and taps to the groupchat about how he just called Seungsik by his first name,</p><p>"And it's okay. You apologised so its okay, I'm not hurt anymore."</p><p>"You WERE hurt?" </p><p>"Kinda, yeah." Seungsik giggled, and he looks at Seungwoo when he does that, making the other catch his breath in his throat, and he gulps at the eye-smile so gorgeous.<br/>And Seungsik seems to forget all the annoying stuff Seungwoo has done so far, because he was being so nice right now and so unlikely.<br/>Subin can be heard shuffling through a bag and then Seungsik has a bag of snacks in his face suddenly,</p><p>"What's this?" Seungsik asked and Seungwoo clears his throat, "Um you can eat this if you want." <br/>"Oh...thank you." <br/>Seungsik has been feeling hungry for a while now so he quickly digs into the snack, opening the packet and eating.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo rolls down his window, "It looks like it has lessened a little, I'll start the car and drop Seungsik off first, okay Subin?" <br/>"Okay, Hyung."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading~♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry Seungyoun for making you a bad character 😂🙏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend went by with more practise and came the day for the first semi-final between New World and another domestic team. The relations between them seemed tense, and Seungsik hyped everyone up with a big smile and fist bump, telling them they're gonna win this.<br/>Seungwoo hadn't troubled him after he dropped him off and Seungsik guessed the guilty ate him or something.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Seungwoo today was furious. And so was everyone else in New World. <br/>The opposing team was someone who always pissed them off, there were quite some times they've lost to this team and everytime it got extremely serious between both of them.<br/>Their captain, Seungyoun and Seungwoo were at even worse terms.</p><p>Seungsik adjusts Subin's collar and tells him to turn around so he can see if the kit fits him right, he was a little nervous when the designs came out printed, but the players look great in it so he isn't nervous anymore.<br/>The yellow lines looked pretty cool on the black cotton shirts and their names were written in yellows too.<br/>"Its not too loose?" <br/>"No, its good." Subin says with a smile and runs off for the warm-ups.</p><p>"Mine's too loose." <br/>Seungsik turns around to see Seungwoo and he furrows his eyebrows, "Where? Do you want me to sew it tighter?" <br/>Seungwoo chuckles and shakes his head, "Just kidding. Its perfect." <br/>Seungsik grins at that and the rest of the team watches confusedly,<br/>"What the hell happened between them?" Sejun asked, pointing to the large dopey smile on Seungwoo's face,</p><p>"Seungwoo apologised and now they're flirting." Subin said and Byungchan paused his stretch, jaw dropped in disbelief, "Does Manager realize?"<br/>"Too naive to get the hints."</p><p>"Guys....look at Seungyoun." Sejun said, and all eyes turned to Seungyoun except Seungwoo and Seungsik who were talking about the shoes design,<br/>Seungyoun had his eyes locked on Seungsik and even when Seungwoo went away, he kept looking at Seungsik, and that made every single player angry down their feet.</p><p>"Not our Manager." Chan said, and Sejun giggles at that, "He better stay away or Seungwoo is going to kill him." <br/>"That'd be fun to watch."</p><p>The game starts and everything is rushed and fierce right away, goals here and there and a few rough pushes too. <br/>Seungwoo looks like he's mad, and what ticks him off even more is the way Seungyoun kept looking at Seungsik. <br/>There's no way its like that, is it?</p><p>It wasn't. Seungyoun didn't like Seungsik (like THAT), he just wanted to piss off Seungwoo because he seemed so diffwrent talking to Seungsik earlier.</p><p>"Lord, help Seungyoun." Sejun whispers to Hanse as they defend the ball and pass it to Seungwoo who kicks it towards the goal and he screams in success, his chest burning from pride.<br/>"Fuck yes!"</p><p>"Language, Han Seungwoo!" Seungsik loudly tells him and Seungwoo just grins back at Seungsik, celebrating the goal happily. Seungwoo high-fives all the players and when he's done, he crosses his eyes at Seungyoun sharply, enough of a threat for the other captain but Seungyoun only rolls his eyes.</p><p>This was ride or die for Seungwoo, while Seungsik cluelessly sat and chatted around with the coach. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>The match ends with New World  winning yet again and they jump around, fisting their hands in the air in happiness and their ego boosts, realizing they've qualified to the finals.<br/>Seungwoo looks to where Seungsik is- <em>WAS</em>, because suddenly he's not on the benches anymore and Seungwoo's eyebrows furrow in worry,<br/>"Where's manager?" <br/>He looks for Seungyoun next and he isn't around either, "Shit-" he said and ran up to the coach,</p><p>"Coach! Where's manager?"</p><p>"Oh, someone from the opposing team just told him their manager wants to have a business talk with him so he left."</p><p>Seungwoo kicks the ground, "Where did he go?" He asks and his voice holds an emergency.<br/>Seungsik could have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for all Seungwoo knew, but the urge to protect him could never leave him even if he wanted to.</p><p>"Why, what's wrong?" Coach said and Seungwoo looked at the other with urgency, "Coach, please. Just tell me where they went."</p><p>The said man pointed towards the backside of the field, and Seungwoo is off, running.<br/>Sejun follows, telling the other to handle the hand-shakes and cover up for them both. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"So, where's your manager?" Seungsik asks, fiddling with his fingers, and he wished the black dress shirt today was long enough to become sweater paws so he could fiddle easier. <br/>"There's no manager here." Seungyoun said and Seungsik tilted his head in confusion, "Huh?"<br/>Seungyoun just crept closer to Seungsik, "I just want to ask you something." <br/>Seungsik doesn't answer, he never liked unnecessary interactions and this seemed so unprofessional coming from the Captain of such a good team.</p><p>"Are you Han Seungwoo's wife or something?" <br/>A slap echoed over the voices coming from far away from the match just ending, <br/>"What kind of a disgusting question is that?!" Seungsik said, voice loud from anger and Seungyoun clenches his jaw, holding back the shame from the slap and he grips Seungsik's wrist tightly.<br/>Seungsik resists against the hold, "Let go! What's wrong with you?" And Seungsik understood now why the New World boys disliked this team so much.</p><p>"You didn't answer my question, are you his wife?"<br/>"Who the hell ARE you for me to answer you! I dont even know you!"</p><p>The one to grab Seungyoun's wrist is Sejun while Seungwoo comes from the other side and throws a punch but he doesn't let Seungyoun fall back. He keeps him up with his collar and pushes the other onto the wall behind him, throwing punches one after another until Seungsik pulled him away forcefully,<br/>"Stop! That's enough, Captain!"</p><p>Seungwoo leans back up, and wipes his bloody knuckles against his shirt, the opposing teammates had arrived from the little ruckus already and Sejun explained to their manager about what happened.<br/>It was up to the higher-ups now about whether Seungwoo will be punished along with it too.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>--<br/><br/></p><p>"Director you're taking this too easy. He was gripping Manager's hand! There are finger prints on his wrist!" Seungwoo explained himself, and <a href="http://Mr.Kim">Mr.Han</a> nods at him, "I will have to see about this, Seungwoo. We do have more witness against him, and Seungyoun has been in trouble a few times."</p><p>Seungsik was outside, waiting for Sejun and Seungwoo to come out of the meeting with the director and he had already told him his side of the story. <br/>Both boys step out and Seungwoo moves from where he was leaning his back against the wall, "How did it go?"</p><p>Sejun shrugged his shoulder knowingly with a smirk, "Our captain always gets what he wants."</p><p>Seungsik looks at Seungwoo at that, and his eyes drop to the bandaged hand next, "Is your hand okay?" <br/>"All good."</p><p>Seungsik turns on his heel to leave until he feels a light tug his sleeve and he looks back at Seungwoo with a brow raised, "Yes, Captain?" <br/>Sejun senses the atmosphere and takes the leave, letting both of them talk alone, The hallway was almost empty.</p><p>"Did you mind me...doing that?"</p><p>"Doing what?"<br/>"Meddling in your business."</p><p>"You kind of saved me there, so no I didn't mind. But, I've been meaning to ask you why you got so mad?"</p><p>Seungwoo just keeps looking down at Seungsik, not replying,<br/>"I mean, you didn't have to go THAT far. Your knuckles are....damaged. And with the final around, that was a dangerous move. So I guess in some sense I did mind it afterall."<br/>Seungwoo just watched him speak, a thing he liked to do from afar and up-close too. It was just a cute sight to behold for Seungwoo.</p><p>"Are you gonna say something or...keep looking at me like that?" Seungsik's words snap Seungwoo out of the whipped trance he got in, "Uh, yeah. I mean, yeah. You're right."</p><p>Seungsik giggles, hiding it away into the back of his palm, "I don't think you heard me, but okay. You don't have to go that hard, just maybe, separate that person from me or something. Actually as the manager, I should be protecting you guys not the other way around. It was embarrassing but, just incase there's a next time, be careful with your hand and about the outcom-"</p><p>"There wont be a next time unless someone touches you again." <br/>'<em>THAT WAS TOO POSESSIVE, SEUNGWOO!'</em><br/><em>'You arent even his boyfriend- BOYFRIEND? HE literally HATES ME.'</em></p><p>While Seungwoo has a mental lagging, Seungsik  just looks at him with his lips parted slightly,<br/>"Y-Yeah....?" Seungsik's voice came out sounding more like a question and he walked off quickly, without looking back this time.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik has always liked boys. <br/>And he honestly never liked Seungwoo but right now? <br/>His heart started beating fast, and he knew this was stupid. He was his manager for fricks sake. All Seungwoo did was imply that he doesn't like it when Seungsik gets touched but, Seungsik got so flustered. <br/>The only responsible thing he can do as a manager is ignore it.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>It was the night before the final and then, Seungsik is busy with everyone, and he had called them over to his place, set up a projector and was playing them different finals from leagues and World Cups.<br/>The boys were spread all over the 3-seater and the floor, but the rest of them couldn't come so Seungsik just sent them the google drive for that.</p><p>"Oh, oh! Repeat that goal!" Sejun said from his place near the foot of the couch, and Seungsik's mother enters the room, asking if everyone is ready for dinner to which Seungsik told her they'll be there after the match ends.<br/>"Manager how good are you at playing football?" Sejun asked, sitting beside Seungsik on the floor and Seungsik chuckled, shaking his head "Not good at all. I'm only good at spectating it." <br/>"Really? I thought you'd be great it."</p><p>Seungwoo watches from afar, holding back the jealousy inside of him as he sees both of them talk around about different things,<br/>"Sejun! Switch places with me." Seungwoo said suddenly, and Sejun asked "What? Why? Im talking to Manager right now." <br/>Seungwoo flared his nostrils at Sejun, quickly signalling him to understand what the captain was saying.<br/>"Just move, my leg is cramped." <br/>Seungwoo goes to sit beside Seungsik now,<br/>"I was still talking, you know?"</p><p>"You can talk to me."</p><p>"Your leg doesn't look cramped. I hope you know I've worked as a nurse before."</p><p>"Yeah? That's cut-cool."</p><p>"Cute?" Seungsik giggles, "I also said your leg isn't cramped so why did you switch places?"</p><p>"Why do you question me so much?" Seungwoo said, pretending to be annoyed and Seungsik looked at him suspiciously, "I just dont like you giving others too much attention." <br/>"Huh?" Seungsik questioned, and he diverts his attention back to the TV with a pacing heartbeat.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik was setting up everyone's shirts on the hangers, preparing for when the team would arrive when Seungwoo enters the locker room, and Seungsik turns around bewildered, "Woah, who's so early? Ah-Captain!"<br/>"Seungwoo." He looks a lot more nervous, yet serious than usual and Seungsik thinks it must be because of the final today. No matter how small the League might be, Seungwoo always puts his all into it.</p><p>"Seungwoo? Do you want an informal talk? Everything okay?"<br/>Seungsik is worried, and he looks at Seungwoo with concern spread over his expression, "I want to make a bet."<br/>Seungsik felt himself easen a little because atleast Seungwoo was being a kid, as usual. "Yeah?"</p><p>He walks closer to Seungsik, until Seungsik had to crane his neck slightly to look up and Seungwoo felt all the confidence leave him. <br/>"If we win today...."</p><p>"....go out with me."</p><p>Seungsik's temper rose, he knew he was starting to feel something for Seungwoo but this was unprofessional from his side.</p><p>"Seu-" <br/>Seungwoo cuts him off, "If we lose, I respect you and your boundaries and wont trouble you anymore."</p><p>"Seungwoo, I can not do that. I am your manager. Not your friend."</p><p>"So the only reason you wont go out with me is because youre my manager and not because you dislike me?"</p><p>"I dont dislike any one of you!"</p><p>"No one cares if youre the manager."</p><p>"I bet the higher-ups do. Especially the director." Seungsik's tone was getting harsher but ofcourse Seungwoo had every argument back at him,</p><p>"My dad wouldn't have a problem. He knows already I like you."</p><p>"Your WHO?!"</p><p>"My dad is the director."</p><p>Seungsik gasped, "What!"</p><p>Seungwoo hesitantly reaches for his hands, and grips them in his, "If we win, you go out with me. Bet?"</p><p>Seungsik inhales deeply, what can go wrong if the director's son, also the captain and a very hot and passionate man is asking him out?<br/>Him getting fired? <br/>The director wont do that.</p><p>Embarrassment?<br/>Does he even like Seungwoo?<br/>But this is a bet so who cares.</p><p>"Okay. Bet. But I dont like you in that sense."</p><p>"I know. But you will. Trust me." Seungwoo winked and let go of his hands as Chan and Byungchan entered on cue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every single time the match paused for a water break or for changing out the players, Seungwoo smiled and smirked at Seungsik, making him even more nervous.<br/>The crowd was roaring and cheering for both teams and Seungsik was just trying to do the same but for New World only.<br/>He just wanted to see his team win and he thought maybe Seungwoo did that just to see Seungsik look forward to them losing instead, <br/>He did like to tease Seungsik a lot anyways.</p><p>It was believable but Seungsik couldn't deny that his heart was jumping into his throat whenever they did a goal and Seungwoo looked as pumped up as ever about winning.<br/>And suddenly Seungsik remembered the Director giving in to everything Seungwoo said and he realizes it was because Seungwoo is his son.</p><p>Then, anyone wouldn't have a problem with him dating Seungwoo?</p><p>But, what about all of Seungwoo's fans? <br/>He looks at the giant crowd sprawled over the bleachers, and he wipes all thoughts away, handing Hanse the water bottle and then the towel to Sejun, the coach rounded them up for the discussion for the next half of the game.<br/><br/></p><p>The game ended up getting extra time because the teams tied up with 2 goals each,<br/>And Seungsik bounces his leg on the floor anxiously, "Manager, they're gonna win this." The coach said from beside Seungsik on the bench and Seungsik nods his head, from all the matches he watched of New World, they had never lost a match where they got extra time in the end.</p><p>Seungwoo sweeps away the wet hair from his face, the sweat running down his forehead and neck, and he dribbles the ball to the net, the opponents chasing him and he passes it to Sejun who passes it back to him until Seungwoo is kicking it fiercly, flying the ball into the net, missing the goal-keeper's finger just barely.</p><p>The refree blows the whistle and everyone jumps onto Seungwoo, the screams louder from the crowd and Seungsik jumps in happiness. <br/>He might or might not have forgotten about the bet for a moment there.</p><p>And before he knows, Seungwoo is running to him and enveloping him into a hug, too. Seungsik yelps, "Captain!" <br/>"We won!" He could hear him say and Seungsik hugs him back, reaching up on his tip-toes and once Seungwoo lets go, he pats everyone's shoulder, as they all got compliments from their coach. <br/>The hug was overwhelming but Seungsik feels like the word overwhelming was made for Seungwoo. Everything he did was overwhelming for Seungsik, because one moment he was annoying Seungsik and the next he was being this cute, whipped boy.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>The celebration dinner went by with just a few suspicious glances shared between Seungwoo and Seungsik, and honestly Seungsik was freaking out because a date sounded so exciting, yet scary at the same time.<br/>They weren't kids anymore but Seungwoo made him feel like one.</p><p>As Seungsik stood and waited for his Uber to come, Seungwoo approached him under the streetlight. And the yellow bounced off of Seungsik's melanin prettily, "I won."<br/>"Yeah..." Seungsik cleared his throat, and every single time he looked up at Seungwoo through his lashes, he didnt realize what he did to the older.</p><p>"You have to go out with me. As a date."</p><p>"But- But I'm your manager." His words sounded more like a question and suddenly Seungwoo could see the reddened cheeks and he grinned, "You look happy about it though."<br/>"I dont!"<br/>"Your cheeks do."<br/>And he squeezes Seungsik's cheek and that did annoy Seungsik but not as much as before.</p><p>"Then, how long are you going to pretend you dont like me?"</p><p>"I do like you-" Seungwoo beams,<br/>"Not like that, idiot!"</p><p>Seungsik hits Seungwoo's chest lightly, and Seungwoo grabs his wrist from there, "Then, I'll tell dad about this?" He motions his finger between himself and Seungsik, implying the date and Seungsik blushed further, looking away.<br/>"Whatever."</p><p>"So cute."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, a small one. But i hope i did the prompt justice omg &lt;\3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt #129, Seungsik joins the soccer team and the team's captain, Seungwoo, is giving him a hard time.but actually he is doing that to hide the fact that he has the biggest crush on him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>